fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-26244821-20160330065105
NPC Character: *'Name:' Malkuth (True Name: Sandalphon) Appearance *'Height:' Varies, usually 250cm *'Weight:' N/A *'Age:' Unknown *'Species:' Transcendent Entity (Archangel) Malkuth appears as a humanoid, vaguely skeletal figure, as depicted in the image. His 'body' appears to be made of some form of bone, with strange holes existing in lieu of the palms of his hands. The "skull" appears to be one solid piece, and despite how solid it looks, is capable of movement as if it were an ordinary face. Sandalphon has glowing irises in his "eyes" with the right eye being red and the left blue. Malkuth appears to be wearing a suit of some form, however it appears to be made out of a "hole" in space - absorbing all light that falls upon it. The shirt that he "wears" underneath almost appears to be part of his body, and the interior of the suit reflects a bizarre, static starry background - as if it were a portal to the stars, rather than a simple color. Ultimately, however, Malkuth appears distinctly wrong whenever he appears, casting no shadow nor leaving any trace, seemingly phasing through things as though he were a ghost - and this may very well be the case, for Malkuth lacks a body, only existing as a mind and soul. Personality Malkuth has an extremely unstable personality. One moment, he may be cold and distant, and another he may be cheery and joyful. Ultimately, however, he is extremely unstable - switching between any of his countless personalities randomly, sometimes even mid-sentence, perhaps starting one calmly and cool and suddenly shouting with rage. His emotions are just as unstable, even to an empath - and there is nothing to indicate when and why he may switch. The cause of this instability is unknown, though likely related to his past. It could be classified as some bizarre, extreme form of bipolar disorder with a mixed affective state. Additionally, Malkuth has a rather powerful obsession - namely, achieving his goal of "becoming whole." In Malkuth's eyes, nothing is more important - he will gladly sacrifice someone he has been friends or allies with for years in an instant if he believes - even for a second - if it will further his goals. On top of this, he is highly impulsive - all of this combined with his rather impressive power renders him an incredibly dangerous individual. Backstory Malkuth's past has been lost to time, but he is ultimately one of the Archangels alongside Khamael and Metatron, and much can be inferred from that - he was created by the Ein Sof Foundation, and seemed to follow the same history as his "siblings" - ultimately overthrowing their creators before waging war against one another for an unknown cause. It is said that while many of the Archangels were killed, only to reincarnate later, Sandalphon was utterly obliterated, destroyed and scattered across time and space. When he reincarnated itself, it was as a formless shade, without power nor thought nor form until more fragments were drawn to it. Much like his siblings, Malkuth's possesses an affinity for one of the Sephirotic Seals - in this case, as one might expect, Malkuth. What this grants him is somewhat unclear, but the civilization the Archangels originated from - Babel - knows Malkuth as the Kingdom - the final form of the Light of Creation as it gives form to the physical world. As such, it is believed that Malkuth can manipulate the manner in which the Kingdom takes shape - to change the rules of the world. Now, Malkuth wanders the Fractures, seeking his fragments as they were scattered throughout Null Space. Many believe that the fragments have somehow "bound" themselves to others, but this is not the case - they are part of the world, taking the form of significant places and objects, or even simply being scattered in the flow of energy throughout the universe. His body is gone, but the mind and spirit live on. Malkuth's true name is Sandalphon. Whether or not he remembers it is unknown.